The use of multi-chambered fuel tanks or multiple fuel tanks for vehicles such as trucks, boats or motorcycles is known in the art. For example, the use of a fuel tank having two distinct sections, commonly known as a saddle tank, provides a tank which effectively functions as more than one tank at certain fuel levels. Current fuel delivery systems are designed to draw fuel from each tank, or each distinct section of a tank and deliver the fuel to an engine.
While the fuel delivery systems commonly known in the art are capable of drawing fuel from the different sections within the tank, they often draw the fuel independently and unequally from the various sections. The unequal draw of fuel from various sections of the tank leads to different fuel levels in the tank sections requiring multiple fuel level sensors to monitor the fuel level within the tank. Also, unequal fuel levels may lead to interruption in fuel flow from a pump contained in one of the fuel tank sections. Therefore, there is a need to maintain an equal amount of fuel within both portions of the fuel tank such that a single fuel sensor, as well as a continuous supply of fuel is provided to a fuel pump contained in a single section of the fuel tank.